6ball
6ball |image1 = 6ball.png |reality = Aliens |language = Alien languages |type = Caveball, Alienball |capital =Nein |friends = Earthling that lets me crash my UFOs Caveballs |dislikes = Earthlings, Other alien civilizations. And villains |intospace = Did it better and long before the Earthlings. |bork = Ayy LMAO ,Ayy LMAO Ack, Ack! ∆γγ LM∆θ ∆γγ LM∆θ Alien alien |status = Crashing at Nevadaball, headdesking over the sheer existence of Threshold (Star Trek: Voyager S2E15), Eternal Anschluss of other planets |nativename = |government =Alien Government, depending on civilization |enemies = Earthball That earthling with sunglasses Londonball |likes = Flying UFOs, crashing at Nevadaball and New Mexicoball, The X- Files theme song (their favorite Earth song)∆γγ LM∆O,Some Earthlings, Of Favorite Movie! Of Best Friend! |food = Alien food |notes = "REMOVE EARTHLING CLAY!!!" "∆γγ LM∆θ ∆γγ LM∆θ" "Ack, Ack!" "Fak yuo Earthlings" |religion = Spodism, other alien religions. |caption = Minas Geraisball and 6ball |personality = Alien personality. Depends on civilization he represents|gender = Male|affiliation = Alien World(s), Nevadaball|military = Space Navy|founded = Unknown|predecessor = Big Bang|successor = |food = Roasted Space Squid,}} 6ball (also know as Alienball) is the caveball depicting extraterrestrials. There is currently no proof of his existence besides crop circles (Those are fake.) But Universeball is so huge it's highly improbable that he doesn't exist anywhere. https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=hAAlDoAtV7Y Whether or not he has visited Earthball is another question though. According with the movies made by USAball, the 6balls comes to Earth to talk with Earth "leader", the USA president ... and only will attacks the USA cities, knowing that earth civilization centers around them. The Problem that another countryballs find that this is a complete lack of modesty of USA, because USA president is only the leader of ... USA. Russiaball and another countryballs will probably have this reaction: And the aliens probably don't see any difference between countryballs and citiesballs of the world (they have no prior knowledge of Earth societies). For example, the 6ball don't see any difference between New Yorkball, Tokyoball, Moscowball, Berlinball and Parisball. They will probably invade and destroy all of them, at the same time until the Earth countryballs upload a virus onto 6ball's ships and takes them out using only a biplane with a missile duct-taped to them. 6balls never calls the countryballs by their names, always calls them "Earthling" or "Terran", regardless of whether is a world power or an irrelevant micronation, as they dont really know about Earth boundaries and territories nor dot hey have the time to figure out these territories. But they can differentiate them by characteristics: "Earthling stuck on Earth" (Polandball), "Earthling with sun shades" (USAball), "Earthling with hat" (UKball), "Earthling with Slant Eyes" (Japanball), "Earthling that plays football" (Brazilball), "One-eyed Earthling"(Serbiaball), "Drunk Earthling" (Irelandball), "Earthling that don't laugh or Earthling that like anschluss" (Germanyball)... etc. Also has been visiting Earth for a while to help Naziball with his aircraft technology but pfftt? theres no aliens and would they really be interested in helping a bunch of primitive nazis? He saved the World from an Nuclear War, but that Earthling with Sunglasses told that to the World. it is believed that he as also Nukes and Radioactivity can't harm him, but that depends on the race or civilization he represents. He also can represent all sentient life beyond Earth as there can be many different types of alien races and civilizations. How to draw Draw 6ball is simple. # Make a circle (as always, an off-hand circle) # Make another circle inside the first one, one-third or slightly less of its radius # Write the number '''6 '''in the inner circle # Draw black, almond-shaped eyes # Color the ball green, leaving the number mark white # Done! # If you like, you can add antennas put the ball in a flying saucer. Gallery 6ball_II.png|Aliens! GJ9w0xx.png All caveball.png NLgkwzk.png Ikv3YlN.png A cueball story.png JBz4IBV.png Cant Into Space.png I6cK3oP.png Illegal Aliens.png Opera Mundi new.png BJ4gO0l.png 'difY7rG.png 'eRi1gkC.png HWN6Zn3.png JHqrPLJ.png LOWeaKt.png Planetballmap.png sixball.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png France_colonies.jpg Japanese 6ball.png France In Space.png Hungarian Story.png Comics *Firzzt. *Under Search for Signs of Life External Links * Extraterrestrial life at Wikipedia * Ancient Aliens * Ancient astronaut hypothesis * Roswell UFO incident * Area 51 * UFOs es:6ball pl:6ball zh:六號球 Category:Tribes Category:Caveballs Category:Conspiracy Category:Space Category:No Geography Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Pool Balls Category:Aliens Category:Extra-Terrestrial Category:Extraterrestrial